


Dire Consequences

by RunicFeather937



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cliffhangers, F/M, Homicide, Left with more questions than answers, Minor Swearing, Out of Body Experiences, Relationship is not the main focus, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicFeather937/pseuds/RunicFeather937
Summary: How did such a lovely night go so horribly wrong? One minute I'm walking Bethany home, the next a sharp pain in the back of my head.





	Dire Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've ever posted to the public constructive criticism is more than welcomed! 
> 
> This is a short story I wrote based on the prompt "Write about the ability to travel into other people's bodies". I took some creative liberty as the out of body experience is not by choice nor is it because of any power Joshua has. The relationship tag is there because I do hint that Joshua and Bethany are a couple however that is not the main focus of this writing. I will say you will be left with more questions than answers when everything is said and done and this story is what I would consider a cliff hanger. I may come back to this at some point and time and flesh it out into a full fledged story but I am not going to make any promises.
> 
> The suicide is not anything terribly graphic but please proceed with cation and use your best judgement. If you think something like that may upset or trigger you in any way please turn back now.

"Joshua!" I can hear it, just barely over a rumble of sound. It... It sounds like Bethany, but she sounds so far away, I can barely hear her over that god-damned noise. The noise is so infuriating, completely unintelligible yet loud enough to almost completely block out the one thing that is clear in this misty haze, Bethany...She sounds so distressed, inconsolable even. I have to help her, have to open my eyes, have to makes sense of it all.

I cling to it, the sound of her weeping, the sound of her desperate pleas of "no" and "it can't be", even as they fade away till I can no longer hear her. I push forward through the fog, even as it feels as though hands are grasping my limbs, trying to pull me back into the black abyss. A sliver of light nearly blinds me as my eyes start to open, and suddenly the unintelligible sounds become clear as day. Gasps, people yelling, some commands like "call 911" and "make way, clear a path", others simply making noises of pure terror.

A gruff voice speaks just as the brightness begins to wane, "Hello Joshua". I recognize that voice, however before I have a chance to place it I am drawn from my own thoughts. I'm at the edge of a large crowd of people, following everyone's gazes my eyes land on Bethany. She's kneeling near the cross walk, blonde hair falling out of her bun, blue eyes wide with tears and pure terror, blood pooling around her knees. Wait... blood? I try to call out to her, to ask what happened, if she is ok but no sound leaves my mouth. I try to run to her but my legs refuse to budge so instead I allow my eyes to fall back to the ground, trailing along the blood toward where her eyes are glued. In an instant I wish I hadn't.

There before her I see... myself, and a man I have never seen before. He's just standing there, holding a metal pipe covered in blood and brains which also cover his face and clothes like a twisted version of a Jackson Pollock painting. He's just standing there smiling, a huge shit eating grin on his face as he stares down at the gaping hole in the back of my head. The force of the blow he dealt strong enough pop out one of my eyes, which now just dangles out of the socket, my body lies in a puddle of my own blood, like a master less marionette, twitching once and a while as what's left of my brain seemingly tries make sense of what is happening. In horror at the sight before me I cry out, and although my voice still doesn't answer me, I now see my mouth gape open and closed as my body struggles to follow my command.

The man above me smiles at this before letting his gaze land upon my vantage point. To my horror I feel myself, no not myself, but whoever's perspective I now share nod in affirmation to the silent question. I try to call out again, this time not to Bethany, or in wordless terror, but instead to the man above me as he raises the pipe above his head for what I am certain will be the final blow, to plead for my pathetic life. He stops momentarily looking up, locking eyes with me, somehow aware of this instinctual urge of mine, as his grin only grows bigger, showing yellowed and chipped teeth.

I watch helpless as he brings down the pipe on last time, a horrendous noise filling the air, the sound of bone being broken and crushed and my brain being mashed even further, making me want to puke the way only those sounds could. Such force was exerted into this blow, that a gory mixture of blood and brains splattered onto Bethany's face, so terror stricken, so in shock is she that she barely flinches.

A flash of silver, a handgun I realize, and for a brief moment, I fear he will kill Bethany as well. Yet, just as the cops push through into the desolate space occupied only by Bethany, my murderer and my mangled body , he turns the gun on himself, only pulling the trigger once he certain it is placed securely under his chin. A loud bang, and a moment later the man crumples to the ground lifeless, our blood pooling together into one puddle, while Bethany in her stupor continues to stare on, like the man is still standing before her.

"I told you Joshua", says the gruff voice as everything starts to go dark again, "refusal to comply would have dire consequences."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there it is. Let me know what you think. If you have any questions about what happened go take a peek at the comments, I have posted an explanation there in response to an inquiry on the ending. This is my first time writing anything gory or of the horror genre however I am overall fairly impressed with what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> RunicFeather937


End file.
